Areana Lopez
Areana Evani Lopez (born on May 21, 2005) is a young competitive dancer who has trained and competed with many studios, including Dolce Dance Studio, Onstage Dance Center, Just Plain Dancin', and Abby Lee Dance Company LA. In 2016, Areana was picked as one of the new members of the ALDC LA's mini elite competition team. Areana and her mother signed on to be part of Lifetime's hit reality series Dance Moms at that time. They made recurring appearances on the show throughout season 6 and are planning to return for season 7. Dances Solos Blow - jazz - 2011 Fragile - lyrical - 2012 * 6th overall mini competitive solo - MOVE Dance Competition Gimme Your Love - unknown genre - 2012 * 3rd overall rising starz 8 & under solo - Rainbow Dance Connection in Claremont, California * 4th overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Claremont, California Black Cat - jazz - 2013 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * entered in title competition - Rainbow Dance Competition in Claremont, California * 4th overall secondary 8 & under solo - KAR in Pomona, California Everything For You - lyrical - 2013 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * did not place - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California Imagine - lyrical - 2013 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California * 1st overall mini solo - Adrenaline Dance Convention * 1st overall elite starz 8 & under solo - Rainbow Dance Competition in Claremont, California * 3rd overall future hall of famer solo - Hall of Fame Dance Challenge in Ontario, California I Ain't Gonna Stop - jazz - choreographed by Kendra Primavera - 2014 * unknown scoring - StarQuest Dance Competition in ? * 1st overall power 8 & under solo - Starpower Talent Competition in Fresno, California * 4th overall mini competitive solo - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 6th overall petite xtreme solo - PrimeTime Dance Competition in Pasadena, California Warrior - lyrical - choreographed by Chris Todar - 2014 * 1st overall petite diamond solo - Showbiz Talent Competition in San Jose, California I'm a Slave for You - jazz - choreographed by Becky Morilla - 2015 * entered in title competition - KAR Live in Anaheim, California * unknown scoring - In10sity Dance Competition No Day - unknown genre - 2015 * 3rd overall mini solo - 24/SEVEN Dance Convention in Los Angeles, California Wherever You Will Go - lyrical - choreographed by Kenzie Fischer - 2015 * unknown scoring - The Pulse on Tour in ? * unknown scoring - In10sity Dance Competition in ? * 2nd overall intermediate 9-11 solo - KAR Live in Anaheim, California For My Brother - lyrical - 2016 * 1st overall junior solo - New York Dance Experience Spanish Rose - Latin jazz - 2016 This is Wonderland - lyrical - 2016 * 1st overall junior solo - Devotion 2 Dance in Santa Ana, California * 1st overall junior solo - Devotion 2 Dance in Augora Hills, California Duets P.Y.T. - jazz (with Gavin Morales) - 2014 * unknown scoring - StarQuest Dance Competition in ? * 1st overall petite xtreme duet/trio - PrimeTime Dance Competition in Pasadena, California * 1st overall petite diamond duet/trio - Showbiz Talent Competition in San Jose, California * 1st overall mini competitive duet/trio - Showstopper Dance Competition in Anaheim, California * 1st overall power 8 & under duet/trio - Starpower Talent Competition in Fresno, California * 3rd overall petite xtreme duet/trio - Primetime Dance Competition in Pasadena, California Trios Blow - unknown genre (with Makenzi Lauritzen and Rylee Rosenlieb) - 2014 * unknown scoring - Countdown Dance Competition in Fallbrook, California The Monsters - jazz (with Peyton Evans and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 2nd overall petite duet/trio - Dream NDC in Placentia, California Groups Abby Lee Dance Company LA Spotlight is on Me - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Alexus Oladi, and Alysa Owen) - 2016 * 2nd overall mini group - Dream NDC in Santa Monica, California Bollywood Dreams - Bollywood (with Peyton Evans, Nia Frazier, Kalani Hilliker, Alexus Oladi, Alysa Owen, Brynn Rumfallo, JoJo Siwa, Kendall Vertes, Mackenzie Ziegler, and Maddie Ziegler) - 2016 * 1st overall junior large group, 1st overall group - Fierce Dance Competition in Lawndale, California Cavemen Undercover - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Kendyl Fay, and Alexus Oladi) - 2016 * 1st overall small wonders group, 2nd overall platinum - Devotion 2 Dance in Augora Hills, California Just Like Mama Said - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Kendyl Fay, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) - 2016 * 1st overall small wonders group - Sheer Talent Competition in Fresno, California The Kisses - jazz (with Peyton Evans, Alexus Oladi, and Elliana Walmsley) - 2016 * 1st overall mini group - New York Dance Experience in Riverside, California Dance Titles *National Petite Miss Rainbow Rising Starz DOY 2012 *Regional Petite Miss Dance KAR 2013 *Regional Petite Miss Showbiz 2014 *Regional Petite Miss Starpower 2014 Trivia * She is a regular model for KandiKouture Dancewear, her mother's dancewear shop. Gallery areanaaldc.jpg areanalopezpic.jpg areana lopez with brother jordan.png DD2_2363.jpg ONTARIO__04257.jpg 1390255_1753351331543004_1763717719_n.jpg e0b1042567a97f9e98dad3fc61188983.jpg 8921cd80-9589-0133-b2e9-0e438b3b98d1.jpg External Links *Official Site *Facebook (1) *Facebook (2) *Areana's RSM Photoshoot *Instagram *YouTube *Interview (1) *Interview (2) *Interview (3) *Areana's Photoshoot *Bustle Article Category:Dancers Category:Girl Dancers Category:Females Under 12 Category:Dance Moms Dancers Category:ALDC dancers Category:JDP Dancers